dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Network
years ago|area_served = El Kadsreian Islands|parent = El TV Kadsre Television Network|owner = El TV Kadsre Television Network|products = Dubbing Post-production Digital conversion|divisions = Central Audio Video PN Mahri PN Montreal Steeple Studios Tug-Ger by Power Network Les Studios Berger|slogan = "Feel the power!"}} is an El Kadsreian dubbing studio owned by El TV Kadsre Television Network and based in El Kadsre City. The studio is affiliated with the El Kadsreian Actors and Artists Union, Association of El Kadsreian Television Workers, and El Kadsreian Christian Labour Organization unions. History Power Network was founded by Christopher Berger in 1985 as El TV Kadsre Television Network's own dubbing studio. In 2019, Power Network entered into a partnership with The Kitchen Inc. and began using the TM Systems software suite in it's productions. Central Audio Video, PN Montreal, PN Mahri, Tug-Ger Studios, Steeple Studios, and Les Studios Berger also upgraded to the TM Systems software suite. Current Talent Pool Actors * Christopher Berger * Brock Baker * Albert Knaggs * Garnet London * Christopher Von Meyer * Jedidiah Cudby * SNO-Cone * Takeshi Fujita * Corbin Berger * Akira Yamaguchi * Daniel Galambos * Heinrich Hashikawa * Marcel Casey * Abel Masson * Bruno Jones * Chō Hashiguchi * Noach Irwin * Rob Oaks * Smith Kennedy * Harve Bachchan * Ben San Diego * Curtis Tirrell * Coty Hodges * David Gim * Pierre-Alain Barthélemy * Emmanuel Vito * Zhong Ma * Freddie Derricks * Cal Gardener * Świętopełk Wrzesiński * Lex Sinclair * Roy Chester * Morgan Peure * David Howard * Denny Joe * Andy Wilson * Kouki Ueda * Sebastià Berlinguer * Brandon Kane * JP Reeve * Zlata Lugnov * Pedro Tchividjian * Deven Elliott * Edward Vipinger * Langdon Fisher * Jonacus Reinder * Halil Endrit Pjetër Behar Gumar * Neil Lufaqi * Benny Anderson * Marcus Choong * Timothy Lee Park * Andrew Kayos * Jonathan Mendez * Duncan Coz * Etsuji Jeong * Tommy Bond * Zinoviy Vasilyev * Academy * Benjamin C. Baker * Wim Bao Zheng * Duncan Schleppi * J.D. New World Pictures * George Aupolasi * Perry Gray * Matthew Darragh * Paul Wilson * Captain Earl Chicken Establishment * Jason Morales * George Morales * Marco Morales * Ben Ivanson * Simon Ray * Michael Zihang * Jimmie Padmore * Ryota Nishizawa * Blake Nishizawa * Stefan Gillman * Jimmie Padmore * Carlo Bensen * Vince Kasis * Pablo Azzolini * Scott Jutanugarn * Wilson Reitman * Esther Al-Kiwai * Davis White * Jasper Léger * Lexington Rogers * Manolo Aráoz * Ty Padmore * August Andreasen * Yoshi Saitou * Willie Cheboi * Yaris Bocquelet * Takima Susima * Masashi Ua * Nigel Reeve * Alexander Meyers * Atholk Kayos * Joshua Kayos * Duncan Baker *Martin Pechter *Danny Wales * Barnaby Jespersen * Phillip Stringer * Takima Susima * Marky Fang * Ryouichi Andrews * Chaz Wakisaka * Craig Tonka * Dani Wolters * Terry Ebert * Raymund Wheelock * August Andreasen * Andrew Teken * Hideki Hamasaki Actresses * Maja Prebensen * Hanae Yoshida * Giselle Chase * Maddie Hodges * Fuyumi Hilo * Venus Olajumoke * Candy Arimachi * Aisha Phoebe Ayari * Clara Delgado * Janice Messal * Ayzere Niyazova * Jayde Smith *Ji Taishi * Aika Morokuzu * Giada Torres Kaufman * Kelly Sanchez * Samantha Jennifer Berger * Sonia Berger * Doris Černý * Alisa Cheyenne * Nicetherine Nixta * Longley Goodenmeyer * Nikole Denishlea * Megan Kojimo * Iseya Bonaobra * Natasha Mills * Alexa Rice * Nina "Sheegwa" Xie * Julia Kaobishu * Kanak Sylvia * Kristen Dez * Sapphire * Ji Chang * Trisha Dawson * Sarah Rainer * Jasmine Ueine * Liza Crespo * Grace Hall * Sandra Ozlins * Tara Dela Cruz * Eva Nedungadi * Flower * Mary Nishizawa * Katie Corbin Jones * Mina Rial * Feyrouz Oshiro * Fūka Nakajō * Hanako Aichi * G.C. Jiao * Diana Vanswel * Special K * Sandra Laszlo * JoJoJo * Tammy Belle * Carmen Xiao * Maurecia Huang * Sandra Doe * Jane C. Baker * Tracey Huchmak * Sinta Wijono * Kat Palace * Taylor Kane * Naoki Takenaka * Tanya Kasis * April Coutier * Holly Albayrak * Bunny Morales * Minh Ray * Emma Bond * Claudine Prebensen * Miss Isabelle Chicken Establishment * Melody Minnow * Magia Takenaka-Anderson * Susanna Harumi Matsushita * Sheegwa Jones * Janine Veneracion * Alexia Rick * Lisa Johanne Skips * Cassandra Smithee * Ami Cooper * Zendy Tao * Betty Jalavin * Cleo Courtney * Dakota Ray * Russi Kay Joynson *Soraya Ramírez * Candy Neville * Destiney Crespo-Baker * Katie Shamasdin * Tamara Czcana * Ashley Ozlins * Yasi Tanaka * Emma Oilva * Natasha Beff * Bryn Doraemas Singers * Brock Baker * Pierre-Alain Barthélemy * Świętopełk Wrzesiński * Lucas Force * Noach Irwin * Jedidiah Cudby * Alisa Cheyenne * Mr. Caillou * Jayde Smith * Kristen Dez * Nicetherine Nixta * Nikole Denishlea * Longley Goodenmeyer * Rob Oaks * Megan Kojimo * Tara Dela Cruz * Liza Crespo * Ryu Judoku * Amandi Mainda * Janine Veneracion * Mary Ann Tenoso * Jaylin Rounds * Lio Clarkson Startalents Male * * * * Female * * Singers * * Outsource Talents Male * Female * Singers Former Talent Pool Actors * Scott Mollison (1990-1998) * Gerald Weekes (1985-2006) * Hideki Takahashi (1985-2004) * Lex Moore (1988-2016) Actresses * Apples Alvarez (2000-2009) Staff Directors * Christopher Berger * Maja Prebensen * Brock Baker * Jade Ray * Benjamin C. Baker * Andy Wilson * Sakuna Meijineri * Sebastià Berlinguer * Eva Nedungadi * Akira Yamaguchi * Michael Zihang * Simon Ray * Minh Ray * Kendall Masopust * Tyler Nolan Dubs Animation * Lucky Fred (Spain) * Jardin City (Peru) * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf (China) * Qin's Moon (China) * Boris e Rufus (Brazil) * Cindi and Friends (Kuboia) Anime * Yuru Yuri (Japan) * Blend S (Japan) * Sabagebu (Japan) * Ai Mai Mi (Japan) * Kiteretsu (Japan) * Chimpui (Japan) * Onmyoji: The Animated Series (El Kadsre/Japan) * Anpanman (Japan) * Aikatsu! (Japan) * Doraemon (Japan) (1990's LUK Internacional/Banushen version) * Shimajiro! (Japan) * Non Non Biyori (Japan) * Dr. Slump and Arale (Japan) * Crayon Shin-chan (Japan) * Cocotama (Japan) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (Japan) (Nippol) * Magical Angel Sweet Mint (Japan) * Idol Angel Yokoso Yoko (Japan) * Mama is Just a Fourth Grade Pupil (Japan) * Hime-chan's Ribbon (Japan) * Please! My Melody (Japan) * Sugar Sugar Rune (Japan) * Cyborg Kuro-Chan (Japan) * Akazukin Chacha (Japan) * Shugo Chara! (Japan) * Chi's Sweet Adventure (Japan) (Chi's dialogues recorded at main Power Network studio, other dialogues at Central Audio Video) * Kilari (Japan) * Cocotama Glitter (Japan) * Muka Muka Paradise (Japan) * Mikan Enikki (Japan) Anime (OVA) * Private Eye Dol (Japan) * TwinBee PARADISE (Japan) Live-action * El Chavo (Mexico) (taking over from Vlokozuian International Dubbing) * Captain Hopper (Mexico) (taking over from Vlokozuian International Dubbing) * Da Suisa (Spain) * Inspector Rex (Austria) * Wallander (Sweden) * Kamen Rider series (Japan) * Paghad Vammah Bismillaha (Barokia) * I, Mik, and Loreland (The Netherlands) * Good Morning Call (Japan) * Sous le soleil (France) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Japan) * Kabouter Plop (Belgium) * Meteor Garden (Taiwan) * Peter Punk (Argentina) Films * The Princess and The Cobbler (El TV Kadsre Films) * Night Watch (Russia) (20th Century Fox) * Terkel in Trouble (Denmark) (El TV Kadsre Films) * Suicide Club (Japan) (eOne El Kadsre) * Tomie (Japan) * Empress Chung (South Korea/North Korea) * Animal Soccer World (Germany) * Dingo Pictures Pochahontas (Germany) * Battle Royale (Japan) * Police Story (Hong Kong) (El TV Kadsre Films) Video Games * Spy Fox series * Freddi Fish series * Putt-Putt series * Pajama Sam series Outsourced Dubs * Ninja Hattori (Japan) (dubbed by Cinélume) Category:Dubbing studios Category:El Kadsre Category:Dubbing Category:Studios Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Fictional studios Category:Power Network